1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to safety systems and methods, and particularly to a television viewing safety system and method.
2. Description of Related Art
A television is one of the most popular electronic devices in homes. However, electromagnetic radiation generated by televisions may harm people's health, and light from display screens may damage people's eyes if people view televisions too close.